Dark Side of the Moon
by dreamcatcher5
Summary: The final battle is over and Inu Yasha must make his final choice. When all is said and done tears fall and people change. Will Kagome be able to learn to love in the least likely of places and how will she cope with the accidental wish she made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.

Author's Note: Alright, well I have not updated this story in a long time and took a rather long break from writing fanfiction. But I have decided that it is something I would like to take up again and after reading through what I had of this story I realize that I had a good plot going here and can really grow on it. What I have decided to do is go through and tweak a few things here and there, keeping almost everything the same. But I have decided to combine some of the chapters to make them longer, I think that it will make things flow better over all. Thanks for those who have read in the past and those who are going to read now. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, because I write not only for myself but for you!

The Dark Side of the Moon Chapter 1 

The half-demon with white hair pulled Kagome away from the battle field, the smoke and smog was clearing to show a hillside covered in both bodies of demons and humans alike. They had, had the final battle with Naraku and their side had won.

There were costs of course, Miroku had tried to save the group when the demons were coming at them in waves, they had held off most the waves but as the battle grew longer they couldn't hold on much longer with Inu Yasha and Kouga fighting Naraku.

He opened his wind tunnel knowing the consequences, but seeing no hope. Sango and Kagome watched as he sucked in the thousands of demons, giving them time to fight off others that were not affected by the tunnels vacuum.

Sango and Shippo where sitting to the right of the now red hillside under a tree, Sango mourning over her lost houshi and Shippo giving her comfort, Sango's fierce cat, Kirara another that had fallen earlier that day.

Kouga lay not far from them licking some of his wounds, knowing that he would probably survive, but missing one of his prized legs. Kagome having attended his wounds felt better about being pulled away from he friends when Inu Yasha wanted to speak with her.

His golden eyes locked with her stormy blue orbs, he could see the hurt the pain and the relief that all was now over. He knew that he had to tell her, it was now or never, taking a deep breath he placed his clawed hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome," he leaned closer to her, "we need to talk."

She stood there, her raven hair blowing behind her in the wind. "Kagome," he caressed her face careful of his claws. "Now that the battle is over, I have to make a decision." It was then that Kagome saw someone moving from the safety and shadows of the trees.

"Kagome, I have chosen and I choose…" he couldn't look at her, her eyes, he didn't have enough courage to see the emotion they would hold when he told her. "Kikyou, she is my choice."

A breath that Kagome didn't know she had been holding slipped from her lips in a cracked and ragged fashion. She was not going to cry, not give him that satisfaction or Kikyou for that matter. She was a big girl she could wish them a happy honeymoon to hell. But when she looked into his eyes the only thing she could do was run.

One word escaped her lips, "bastard…" that would be the last thing she would ever say to Inu Yasha. Turning she ran, in any direction as long as it would get her away. She now had the jewel and that was all that mattered right?

Kagome's miko powers had grown greatly in their hunts for the jewel shards she could sense any demon and know what kind of youki it was and how powerful it was. Without looking back she knew Inu Yasha was not following her like he would have earlier in their relationship, up until the end when he had begun to grow distant.

She should have seen this final blow coming from a mile away, she should have known, all the signs where there. All the magazines and books she had read with relationships in them. This how a story she read had ended, it was almost the same, maybe she had been the problem maybe it had been him, but she could have saved herself all this pain, if she had not been so caught up in loving him, needing him, living with him.

Inu Yasha had once said that he was bound to Kikyou he owed her, she was his first love, but Kagome had stayed and said they could just be friends. But soon after things had changed between them, he had even told her he loved her, but he must have meant as a friend a sister, never as a lover.

Thoughts ran through her mind. She now had no man that cared for her in her life anymore, Hojou had moved on, dating her friends, and then going to college, Kouga had Ayame, and now Inu Yasha had Kikyou.

Kagome stopped at the well looking into it, she couldn't go back, there was nothing there for her anymore, she loved her family, but had not finished high school and couldn't go to college, she was 19 years old; and she hadn't been home in over a year, her family probably thought her dead.

A lone tear escaped her tightly shut eyes, falling into the black endless hole of the old well. Kagome fell to the ground, her eyes tightly shut, tears now flowing freely from them, the jewel clutched tightly inside her grasp; she fell into a restless sleep.

Kagome awoke and realized where she was and found that day had turned into night. Sitting up slowly she came to realized that everything around her was a buzz. Though she was a good mile from the village she could hear the people talking. She could hear water running form a near by stream, that was a good two miles away.

She took in a deep breath and her bran and nose were bombarded with scents from every direction and from everything. Kagome jumped up quickly, quicker then she normally did after sleeping for such a long time and took off towards the village.

She walked a moderate pace but found that she was almost at the village in the time it would normally take her to walk the first few steps. It was then that all the smells of the village, both foul and good made her gag, stopping in front of Kedea's hut she discreetly moved to the side and let the food she thought she had digested earlier fall to the ground at her feet.

Gaining her composer and making sure she had her stomach under control Kagome rounded the house and climbed the few stairs into Kedea's humble abode. She saw the old woman with her back turned over the fire and took a seat in the near by chair.

Kagome waited, and finally came to realize that the old woman did not know she was there, chuckling slightly she cleared her throat, alerting Kedea that she had a visitor. Turning around the woman's one eye grew large and she stuttered slightly, "Kagome me dear, what has happened to ye?"

A puzzled look crossed the girls fine features, "Kedea what do you mean?

Kedea left the room to return as quickly as her old fragile body would allow with a mirror that Kagome had brought back for her form her time a long time ago, "Look at ye self."

Kagome reached out a hand and came to realize that her nails had grown considerably, worry etched on her face she quickly gazed into the mirror; her once raven hair was now a deep sapphire blue that mimicked the jewels shiny quality, her blue eyes where now a teal blue and her ivory skin was now a slightly tanner shade. Her ears where not on top of her head like Inu Yasha's had been, but where pointed much like Sesshomaru's.

She also had a necklace around her neck that was a blue ribbon choker with a small sliver dragon hanging from the end of it. "Kedea!" the girl, or rather demon shrieked, "What has happened to me?!?"

"My dear, tell me what happened after Inu Yasha spoke with ye?"

'I wonder how she found out about that?' Pushing all other thoughts away, Kagome concentrated on what had happened after Inu Yasha landed the final blow. "Well, I ran, and I ran to the well, I then cried and fell asleep, I had, had the jewel in my hand and when I woke up…" a look of panic crossed Kagome's face "Shit! Where is the jewel?"

"Kagome I think ye figured out what happened, I think subconsciously ye wished to become demon, something Inu Yasha had always wanted, I think ye did it to spite him."

"Can I unwish it? I don't want to be a demon, I want to be Kagome, the real Kagome, I want…I don't know what I want."

"Kagome, I think ye need to rest and in the morning we will talk about what ye can do."

The demon thought that it was a good idea, Kagome never having been a demon before was a getting a great headache from hearing what every one said and everything that fell of was placed down. Covering her ears with her hands, the new demoness laid down on the floor like she had since the first time she arrived in the feudal era.

Kagome soon drifted from her sleep, to find that her hands were still over her ears, but that the town had fallen sleep, the only thing she heard now what the slight hum of breathing and the few snores coming from the elderly and young.

Sitting up she leaned against the old wall. Closing her eyes she again relived the horrible happenings of that day. She wondered where the rest of her group was if they wondered where she had gone.

Unfortunately the vision she could not get out of her mind was Kikyou standing with a small smirk behind Inu Yasha when he told her who he had chosen. The pain that had been in his eyes at hurting her feelings, she recalled the pleading that they held, that she would not cry, she knew he couldn't handle a woman crying it was his downfall.

Kagome shook her head and her now blue hair fell into her eyes, a lone tear broke free and slowly cascaded down her face. Turning to look out the open window she saw that there was a full moon, feeling something well inside of her, she rose and stood at the door.

Staring into the heart of the moon she thought she saw the "man in the moon" give her a wink and a nod. Something possessed her and she ran, she ran away from her problems, her fears, Inu Yasha and she ran away from her old life, she wanted to start new, she wanted to live.

Slaking his prey silently, he heard the pounding footsteps, and obviously so did his dinner as it scurried from him and the intruder. Letting out a great sigh, Sesshomaru left his hiding place to have something, rather someone run head long into him.

Seeing that it was a she and a demon as she fell to land at his feet, he looked down to only see the top of her blue covered head. The lord was rather surprised though when she raised her face to him.

She had lightly tanned skin that was flawless, two blue orbs that stood out and looked as though they were glowing in the dark forest, her bangs long and choppy stood in front of her eyes contrasting the light blue of her eyes with the dark sapphire blue of her hair.

Kagome gasped realizing who was standing in front of her. She took in Sesshomaru's golden eyes so much like his younger half brother's and his pure white flawless skin, she felt the youki inside of her well up and found that it was attracted the Sesshomaru and strong demon that he was.

Quelling the growing feeling in her stomach a scowl grew on her delicate face. "What may I ask are you looking at?" She then proceeded to stand and brush herself off looking very annoyed.

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, she was obviously not a youki that was well trained in anything manners, fighting, gracefulness; he let a small chuckle escape his lips. It was to amusing not to let it go unnoticed.

"This Sesshomaru is looking at you if must know."

"Oh really you were looking at me? I thought you were looking at the tree behind me." Kagome didn't have time to deal with Inu Yasha's whack job brother at the moment, they looked to much alike it was tearing her up inside.

Sesshomaru could feel the pain and annoyance ebbing off of her. "You feel pain why?"

"Do you even know who I am?"

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath taking in her scent, finding it strangely familiar he opened his eyes looked into hers as though he was looking into her soul to find the answer that he wished for. "You smell familiar, but this Sesshomaru and can not place where he recognizes your scent from."

"I'm Kagome."

The lord of the Western Lands let out a chuckle again, so his brothers wench had turned into a full blooded youki and obviously had left him, for she only had a lingering of his scent still on her.

"I see you have left my half-breed sibling."

"I don't want to talk about," a pout formed on Kagome's face and her eyes blazed in anger. Sesshomaru smirked, a touchy subject the idiot probably left her for the dead bitch.

"Well Kagome you have wasted enough of this Sesshomaru's time." Looking at her one more time he turned to leave. Kagome wondered why he hadn't attacked her; maybe he knew that Inu Yasha had left her and that he wouldn't be able to use her to get the Tetsusaiga.

Not realizing what her body was doing she reached out and placed a delicate yet deadly clawed hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She gasped when he turned quickly grabbing her wrist and pinned her to a near by tree.

"I suggest that you do not touch this Sesshomaru again." He closed he eyes and their proximity, "I also recommend that you find somewhere safe to say for the next few days. You are in heat and it will cause a lot of unwanted attention other wise."

He then turned at vanished into the dark forest. Kagome let out a breath she did not know that she had been holding, that had been odd. She didn't know what to think, he didn't try to attack her, he didn't really call her any names, and…how the hell did he know that she was going to be getting her period soon; and what did he mean about unwanted attention.

Sighing she decided to go and soak in the hot springs, it was the only thing that ever seemed to calm her. Plus with her still having her miko abilities and being a demon she could hear and stop anything that got to close.

With a genuine smile on her face Kagome headed off to her favorite place.

The water of the hot spring surrounded her body completely and Kagome could feel her muscles relaxing. Stretching her arms in front of her Kagome took a look at her newly clawed hands. Her nails looked as though she was wearing a light almost transparent glossy blue nail polish with they tips of her nails the same dark blue her hair was.

Curiosity taking over all logical thinking the predator newly awakened in Kagome decided she needed to try out the new appendages on the ends of her fingers. A small smile appearing on her delicate flawless face reflected in the water around her.

Seeing a small salamander scurrying by Kagome say her change, stabbing a lone claw into it she watched as it squirmed and then shriveled obviulsly a side effect of the poison in her deadly claws. After looking that the carcass on her nail Kagome came to realize how disgusting she was being.

Shaking her head and throwing the salamander as far as it would go she sunk her head under the water feeling dirt and a little evil; raising from the water she was surprised to hear the startled cry of a child.

Looking over her shoulder she saw a young girl running wildly screaming for help. The young girl looked familiar and until she got closer she did not realize it was the young girl that traveled with Sesshomaru.

The young traveling companion of the Western Lord saw her and turned to run towards the newly turned demon. "Miss…Rin…Rin needs your help! Will you help Rin!" The girl was crying and in hysterics.

Kagome stood and quickly clothed her body shielding it from the cool night air. "Of course I will help you Rin." Kagome stated in a soothing voice placing a comforting hand on the little girl known as Rin's head.

"Shh…" Kagome comforted the girl picking her up in her arms much the way she did Shippo when he would be scared or running for protection from Inu Yasha, raising her head to look in to the dark woods a tear escaped Kagome's eye.

"Why do you cry miss?"

"I do not cry Rin, why don't you tell me why you need help."

"It is Rin's master, Sess-chan."

"Why don't you show me where he is?"

Author's Note: Okay, well there are the original two chapters combined into one. I like the length and I think it works. I hope that you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.

Author's Note: Alright, well I have not updated this story in a long time and took a rather long break from writing fanfiction. But I have decided that it is something I would like to take up again and after reading through what I had of this story I realize that I had a good plot going here and can really grow on it. What I have decided to do is go through and tweak a few things here and there, keeping almost everything the same. But I have decided to combine some of the chapters to make them longer, I think that it will make things flow better over all. Thanks for those who have read in the past and those who are going to read now. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, because I write not only for myself but for you!

The Dark Side of the Moon Chapter 2 

Kagome and Rin stepped into the darkness of the forest, trudging through the trees Rin pushed a little away from Kagome, the demoness getting the hint that Rin wanted to get down she placed the girl down on the forest floor gently.

"Miss…you look familiar, what is your name, Rin's name is Rin!" the little girl took her thumb and pressed into her chest when introducing her self; Kagome couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape.

"My name is Kagome, I used to travel with Lord Sesshomaru's brother, but after a final battle and an unintended wish I seem to be traveling alone now."

"Well Rin will be Kagome's friend." The little girl looked up to the young demon smiling a toothy grin, slowly she reached up and slid her hand into the holder girl's larger one leading her away from the place where they made their pact to be friends.

A small smile crossed the face of the blue haired demoness; this young girl could see her father figure obviously hurt and not let it faze her in any way besides finding help. Kagome wished that she could return to the care free ways of childhood, not having to worry about the world, just when you would meet your next friend, not caring who or what they were.

Her eye let one crystal blue tear fall from her eye. Kagome walked through the forest at that moment not looking over her shoulder, she would never look back, it was the demon in her mixed with her stubbornness that wouldn't let her.

The one thing she wished was that she would not let her pain turn her into the cold demon that Sesshomaru was, the demon, enemy that she was going to save, sighing slightly and looking at the young girl trudging determinedly in front of her she decided she would always stay by this girl watch her grow and try to save her from all the heart ache and pain that she experienced.

. . . 

They reached a large tree that seemed to glow in the dark night of the forest, Kagome still having kept her miko powers could tell that it was a barrier to keep demons and intruders at bay, unfortunately it looked as though it were beginning to fade.

Raising her hand and saying a small incantation watched the glow vanish and walked closer to the demon lord. His condition was horrible, she placed Rin behind her, not wanted her to see the real damage.

"Rin, go back to the spring and get me water please?" Kagome took off a sash she wore around her and gave it to the girl that was standing their waiting to please.

A growl sounded from Sesshomaru as he opened his eyes and looked at the demon in front of him. "What do you come here for?"

"Your ward asked me to help, I am."

"There is no need for you, this Sesshomaru needs no help from a hum…" he stopped himself remembering that she was a demon like himself, sighing he looked away.

Kagome removed his torn armor and the top of his robes, he was cut badly and there was poison sleeping into his wounds. She growled at the thought of how much pain he must be in.

Taking off her top shirt revealing a white tank top she placed it over his wounds soaking some of the blood that slipped from his well toned body. She wished Rin would get back with that water so that she could heal him; she wanted to clean the wounds before using her miko powers, just to make sure they were clean.

She took this time to look at him; he was in a lot of pain and was still missing the arm he had lost early in her journey, how long had she been coming to the feudal era now? Four years? It would be her twentieth birthday soon. Sighing she relaxed slightly sitting next to her ex-loves brother leaning against the tree.

Kagome heard the sound of Rin's running footsteps long before the girl emerged from the dark trees. The girl placed the water at her feet, "Is there anything else Kagome-chan needs?"

"No Rin, this will do, I would ask you to sit by that tree over there, and Sesshomaru's wounds are bad and…"

Rin cut her off, "Rin will do as Kagome-chan wishes."

Kagome gave her a hopeful smile and set upon the task at hand. Cleansing the gashes and scrapes with water Kagome eeped when Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her hand, "That hurts."

"Well if you would hold still and grit your teeth and bare it I could finish quicker and cause you less pain."

"If you did not ramble and tell me of what you could do and did it my pain would cease even faster."

Kagome humphed and continued her cleaning, she then stopped and set her things to the side, "Sesshomaru I need you to lay down completely if I am going to do this."

"Fine." He looked at her, "wench."

Rolling her eyes she looked down and the demon lord now lying completely on the ground. Closing her eyes she placed her small warm hands on his chest, Sesshomaru felt a slight spark and then got a tingling sensation throughout his entire body, it was not pleasurable but a foreign feeling, that he did not want to experience again. He felt it concentrated in his the places he was injured worse and at the stub of his arm that had been cut when fighting with his no good half-breed brother.

He couldn't help but watch her face while she did this deed he did not ask for, but in the back of his mind thanked her for doing. Her eyes where closed and her mouth pressed into a straight line.

Her hair seemed to flow out around her like a fan, and there was a strange purple light emitting from her body as she whispered words that not even he could understand or pick up with his sensitive hearing.

Slowly the light faded away and Kagome opened her eyes to look into his golden ones that were fixed upon her. Not realizing what he was thinking the youki in him made clear what a good mate she would be, worthy of his status and beautiful and graceful in her ways; plus Rin needed a mother growing and soon coming to an age when she would have questions.

He quickly shook the thoughts from his head when she shot him a questioning look. Sesshomaru sat up to find his arm was grown back and all his wounds healed, even old that had not yet healed with his demonic blood. A small smile graced his lips when he looked to a relieved Rin.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, his mask had melted away from a moment for Rin, she must be special to him, she would have never guessed, a human that was melting Sesshomaru's heart of ice.

She laughed at the mental picture of Rin in a doctor's scrubs over Sesshomaru with his chest open, and a block of ice in the shape of a heart, while Rin held and ice pick. Kagome then came to realize that Sesshomaru's gaze was burning into her.

"Sorry," Kagome looked at him letting another laugh escape, "I had a funny mental picture."

The lord of ice rolled his eyes in a very teenage like manner at the female demon's antics causing another giggle to erupt from her.

"I suggest you no longer laugh at this Sesshomaru…" his molten gold eyes bore holes into her bright blue eyes.

"Sesshomaru I can not make any promises…laughing is something everyone should do, it helps you get through the day…"

"Rin thinks Miss Kagome is right!" The little girl made her presence known again by appearing between the two.

"Thank you Rin…I knew only an intelligent woman as your self would understand what I was talking about."

That last comment earned her an ear to ear smile from the small girl with the crazy ponytail obviously her creation, but she also was awarded a death glare from Sesshomaru.

Smiling sheepishly she looked away from the demon lord and down to the small figure at her feet. "So Rin, what do you like to do?"

A yawn escaped from the small girl, "Rin likes to play with Jaken-sama, but he is old and slow and does not like Rin's…an…ant…antics!" the little girl jumped when she remembered the word he had obviously used for her actions.

Letting out a small laugh Kagome came to realize that Sesshomaru had let a small half smile grace his lips…he did care for the girl greatly, and Kagome was surprised he would show such emotion out in the open…even if it was a small half smile that didn't really even count.

Before she could do anything the littler girl had looked up to Kagome's face and crawled up her small frame and found her way into the young demoness's arms. Shocked a slightly amused Kagome felt a familiar wound inside her open. Rin was much like Shippo. Why had she run and left him alone with the group.

She didn't trust Inu Yasha. A sudden sadness washed over the small clearing, but Rin did not notice due to the fact she had fallen fast asleep. Sesshomaru however did notice he looked and the demon that used to be his brother's human wench newly demon and having not control over anything but her feet.

The demon lord almost felt sorry for her…_almost…_he thought that whatever had happened to her she had brought upon her self. Sighing he opened his mouth to say something only to realize she had begun walking in the direction of the western castle.

A look of shock escaped across the emotionless face of Sesshomaru but was caught as fast as it was released. Quickly following in her foot steps he walked next to her. "Wen…Kagome" he caught himself, "we need to talk."

"Then let's talk."

The three words echoed through his head…then let's talk…except now he couldn't remember what he had wanted to go over with the wench and that annoyed him more then her being there. What was she doing to him?

He looked at her from the corner of his eye…there she was bathed in moonlight…holding his surrogate daughter. When she was human the bitch had looked much like Rin only older…she even held some of the same mannerisms.

Kagome kept her eyes trained on the dark forest ahead of her…if he wanted to talk to her about something he was going to have to make the first move…she didn't want to talk right now. The silence was a peaceful comfortable one. But as if reading her thought's the demon lord standing next to her opened his mouth.

"I know after you saving my life that I am indebted to you, and you do not have to answer if you do not see it fit, but will you explain to this Sesshomaru why you saved me?"

Kagome let out an audible sigh that broke through the few seconds of silence after his question. "Honestly Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled to herself, she actually used the title, "I do not know what came over me."

The demoness looked down into the sleeping child's face that she held in her arms. "I think it was Rin that pulled at the humanity I still have left in the back of my mind." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "When I saw her so worried I saw my self, when I was around her age my father was killed and I was the one who was with him when it happened, I ran screaming for help, but everyone that was able bodied just looked at me and steered away,"

A crystal tear slid down her cheek, "While I was gone he died alone, he died alone in group of people unwilling to help."

Shaking her head she was silent, her bangs shifted silently in front of her eyes. Kagome then looked up and into Sesshomaru's eyes that were full of interest. "I couldn't do that to this young girl…knowing what it felt like to be helpless in saving one that you love."

A small smile graced her lips, "That Sesshomaru…is why I saved you."

Turning away from the demon Kagome kept walking leaving a stunned and confused Sesshomaru standing in place for a moment. 'She saved me because of Rin, because of her past…I would like to know of this creature…what she was like when she was human and what torments her now as a demon.'

Letting the thoughts drift from his head he continued to walk at a break neck pace to keep up with the female demon now a good distance ahead of him.

The sun began to rise and Kagome realized that they had traveled a great distance in quite a short amount of time. Smiling as the sun rose she stopped they had come to a clearing that was raised and looked behind her watching the sun rise.

As it glittered in her eyes, Sesshomaru watched, this creature Kagome intrigued him to no end, last night while he had tried to push her from his thoughts he found that he could not. The wind picked up and he realized that his breath actually caught in his throat she was beautiful standing there her hair flowing out behind her the sun lighting her tanned features and holding his daughter, she would make the perfect mate. Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself, what are you thinking about she is your brother's wench…what he's missing though her not being there.

That was another thing he realized she smelled nothing of his brother and she was still intact, maybe they were not mates, maybe this Sesshomaru still had a chance, once again stabbing himself mentally he grunted in her direction.

Kagome had been looking at him from out of the corner of her eye, he was watching her, sizing her up. She felt awkward and nervous under his gaze, she wanted to be accepted by the demon lord and slapped herself mentally for it.

He is your enemy Kagome, he is or ex lover's brother even more reason you should hate him. But he took in this little girl, Kagome was having another mind battle and neither side seemed to be winning.

Sighing, the sound of a rough grunt caused her to raise her eyes and face Sesshomaru, "We should be going."

Rolling her eyes Kagome turned and began walking, at this point after walking all night even in her demon state she was beginning to gain fatigue. She wanted to lay down…just for a moment.

Falling behind Sesshomaru more and more she began to realize how heavy Rin was. Even though she was a small child, sighing and looking at the small one in her arms she smiled thinking about how she had maybe made this kids life a little better.

"If you wish to get somewhere where you can rest in a timely manner I suggest that you pick up the pace."

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Was the sharp retort that came from the tired demon's mouth. Along with a sharp glare…that said if looks could kill, you would be dead times ten.

Stopping at her comment Sesshomaru turned and lunged at her, loosing her balance, she almost dropped the sleeping girl in her arms. Glaring at the male demon in front of her she whispered vehemently, "If you wake her up, I will.."

He cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth a smirk on his face, "You'll what?"

Growling Kagome pushed away from the intruding demon lord and huffed off in the same direction that they had been walking all night. 'The nerve!' Kagome yelled in her head, stomping like a child that had been told they couldn't have dessert until after dinner she made her way through the forest.

Sighing and rubbing his temples Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath "…females…"

Sesshomaru brooded for a few seconds before taking off after the offending female. Said offending female stopped abruptly causing him to almost run into her. He looked at that back of her head and his eyes glowed red; until he raised those eyes to see his castle.

Kagome came to a halt; the structure in front of her was beautiful. It seemed to glow in the sunlight, there were flowers all around the outside wall of the castle, it looked like a sanctuary. Smiling she turned to see Sesshomaru only inches away from her.

The young demon felt a blush rush over her whole body, she did not realize that he had been that close. Looking away from his golden eyes she decided to study his chest. "Kagome?"

Both elders looked down into Kagome's arms where a freshly awakened Rin looked up at them with large cow brown eyes. "Yes?" Kagome couldn't look away from the child, she was just too cute.

"Rin just wanted to wish Kagome a good morning!" smiling a goofy grin Rin climbed down from her arms and looked up at her surrogate father. "Rin wants to wish Seshomaru-sama a good morning too!"

"Good morning Rin."

The young girl turned to look at Kagome again and then saw the building that stood behind the young demoness. "Home!"

Rin ran towards the castle and through the large iron gates that lead through a garden to the main entrance. Kagome laughed at the young girl's antics as she stopped mid-run to bend over and smell a flower that hung over the cobblestone path.

Sesshomaru just stood and watched Kagome, she was beautiful not only in looks, but she had a beautiful soul. Wait, Sesshomaru cut off his thoughts, since when did he become such a romantic? He quickly walked passed Kagome talking over his shoulder, "You have had a long night, hurry up and I can take you to your room, when you awake I will give you a tour of the castle."

Kagome not missing a beat, swiftly followed suit, stopping a few times along the way to smell flowers with Rin.

Author's Note: Well I combined the rest of the original chapters three through six into one good length chapter. Again I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter is going to be all new material. Please respond to what you have read so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.

Author's Note: Okay, here it is the first new chapter. I have spent a lot of time on this and hope that you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!

Dark Side of the Moon Chapter 3 

Sesshomaru stopping in front of the large doors, with a swift flick of his wrist the ancient doors banged open revealing an empty entry hall full of beautiful art contrasted by cold stone walls. Kagome was reminded of the two before here. Sesshomaru's stone exterior and cold emotions, decorated by Rin's ever cheerful beauty and innocence.

Taking a deep breath as she crossed the threshold into the house of her once sworn enemy, the demoness couldn't help but look around at all the artifacts that were present in the rooms they walked through. Looking over her shoulder she realized that she was growing farther away from the entrance room not only in distance, but in height. Shrieking she bounded forward knocking Sesshomaru to the stairs they had been climbing.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru bellowed out at the young demon now on his chest.

Kagome grinned sheepishly before standing and extending a delicate clawed hand to help him up. He stood on his own fluidly with a grace the girl could only wish for, knocking her hand away in the process. Her lush lips faintly turning into a frown she continued to follow him when he continued on his course up the stairs.

Rin had run off the moment they entered the house, probably off to "torture" Jaken, when the mental image of Rin standing over a tied up Jaken came to mind she stifled a giggle and continued to follow "ice heart" as she had so affectionately named him down the hall.

While looking out one of the many windows that lined the decorative hallway, she ran into something hard. Starting to fall backwards she used her demon agility to right herself, coming face to face with Sesshomaru and squealing she their foreheads knocked.

"You are not very graceful are you?" Sesshomaru stated touching the red spot on his head where Kagome's had hit him.

"I just haven't gotten used to my abilities yet…" Kagome looked at her feet. Here she was in the house of the hottest Lord's in all of Feudal Japan and all she could do was look like some stupid clutsy school girl. It's not that she was trying to impress him, no it wasn't that…ok it was that, she was attracted to him, who wasn't, maybe it was because she was in heat, but she had always thought him better looking then Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, that bastard.

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a slight grunt from the demon Lord that she had been thinking about infront of her. "If you are done staring at your feet, I will show you to your room. It is only a few feet away, do you think you can manage to stay on your feet and off of me until we reach it?"

Scowling at him, she threw her delicate nose in the air and crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest. As Sesshomaru began to move she followed at a safe distance behind him mocking his previous statement.

Stopping at a gold door he opened it and walked into a brightly lit room. Kagome entered and her jaw dropped. A gold four post bed stood proudly in the middle of the room and a golden canopy with pearls that glistened like stars hung above it. The furniture in the room was even painted gold there was a crystal chandelier over a powder table and mirror on one side of the bed, facing the bed was a large armoire and on the other side of the bed were floor to ceiling windowed doors that lead to a large spacious balcony over looking the gardens below.

"This is amazing Sesshomaru, did you just have this room laying around?"

"I do not understand this phrase "laying around", but it is an extra room we have in the castle, it is close to Rin's so I thought it would suit both her and you."

"Whoever decorated it had amazing taste." Kagome did not see the small twitch at the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth when she said that. It had raised a slight bit, and he stood a bit taller if it was possible, for he had been the mastermind behind all the decoration in the palace after it was left to him.

Touching the armoire as she passed Kagome couldn't help but spin and take in her surroundings with a large smile on her face. Quickly gliding to the doors she opened one and stepped out on to the balcony.

A gentle breeze lifted her hair as she placed her hands on the stone ledge. Looking down into the garden she saw a familiar figure with a lopsided ponytail. Smiling even wider when the young girl stopped running through the flowers to look up at her and wave a grin gracing her petite face. Kagome waved back, and that signaled Rin to continue galloping through the vegitation.

"You like it?"

She was startled by his low voice coming from beside her. "Yes I do, it's beautiful, thank you."

Kagome had turned to face him, though he still looked out over the garden keeping a dedicated eye on the young girl below them. Looking at him, so stoic and beautiful she couldn't help but inch closer to his rigid body.

Placing a small hand on his shoulder she turned him to face her and placed her head on his chest. "Thank you, for all this."

As she whispered that last word he was on the ledge of the balcony. "Remember what I told you from our first encounter. You are soon to be in heat, you will not be bothered at my castle, but even I, Sesshomaru, can not always keep myself from carnal urges. I will leave for a week, Rin is used to me leaving to look over my lands. Protect her should any danger come her way."

Kagome gave him a curt nod and upon seeing her response took off into the sky. Rin waved as he flew above and looked to the balcony where he had been. The demoness forced a smile before turning to trudge into her room.

What had come over her. Was it because she was now demon she would give into urges that had never been as strong as when she was a human. She didn't know Sesshomaru, but she felt she could trust him, she felt safe, but that didn't mean she could just go and jump him as she almost had. Shaking her head she could feel the fatigue washing over her at an alarming rate. Stepping out of all her clothes, she slipped into the cool sheets, as they touched every part of her body she couldn't help but wonder what Sesshomaru's hands running over her skin would feel like.

Groaning she rolled to her stomach and drifted off into a sound sleep.

Author's Note: Alright, well there you go, a brand new chapter. Obviously not quite as long as the rest since I spliced and sliced those chapters together. But a new idea and new tensions between the characters. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the plot… nothing else.

Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't updated in forever… but I am now! Enjoy!

Dark Side of The Moon

Chapter 4

Kagome awoke to the shuffling of feet. As she slowly opened an eye she saw a grinning Rin standing with her hands on the edge of the large bed and her head barely peeking over the ruffled comforter. Rolling on to her back Kagome bemoaningly sat up and patted the larger area next to her. With cat-like agility the small girl leaped onto the bed and flopped onto her back giggling.

Following suit Kagome lay back down, nestling into the warmth her body had left on the sheets.

"Rin thought Kagome should know it was now afternoon." Rolling to her stomach and closer to Kagome, the demon saw Rin's small face aglow with childhood innocence.

"What do you say to staying in bed with me and making someone bring us a snack?" As Kagome finished her sentence her stomach growled loudly, causing Rin into a fit of giggles.

"Rin thinks Kagome should eat if she is making sounds like that!" Laughing merrily Rin crawled to the edge of the bed and wiggled herself down until her feet lay firmly planted on the ground before skipping out of the room to bring the new demon something to eat.

After Kagome's meal fit for a king and Rin's snack, Jaken showed Kagome the palace and the grounds. While she was allowed to go wherever she pleased, the West Wing was off limits as that was Sesshomaru's private quarters. Rolling her eyes, Kagome laughed and promised never to enter that area of the castle.

Rin and Kagome spent the rest of the afternoon on the grounds making flower necklaces and crowns. Soon day fell to night and the days began to blend together. Kagome was making herself right at home in Sesshomaru's castle.

One morning she was woken from her sleep when a loud knock from the door rang throughout her room. Quickly jumping from her bed and making it to the large double doors that led to her quarters in one swift bound she cracked the door to see an elegant Sesshomaru staring back at her.

Kagome opened the door for him and ushered him into the sunlit room. Running a hand to smooth her tussled hair she looked expectantly at the demon Lord who had roused her from her dreams.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare. She was dressed only in a small piece of cloth that had two thin straps holding it up, and it stopped a good few inches above her knees. He had never seen such clothing and wondered how someone would be willing to show so much of themselves to a male they were not mated too.

Kagome wiped the sleep out of her eyes and stared right back at Sesshomaru as a perplexed look crossed his face and quickly disappeared. "Did you knock just to stare at me, or did you have something to say?"

The demon Lord's wandering eyes quickly snapped to hers and a scowl spread across is perfect lips. "This Sesshomaru does not bother someone unless he has something to say. I was simply letting you know that I was back in my castle."

He turned to leave, but something came over Kagome and she reached out a delicate clawed hand to stop him. He whirled around and was mere inches from her, their faces so close she could feel his warm breath upon her. "I thought his Sesshomaru told you never to touch him."

Kagome shuddered, what control did he have over her? The demon Lord stood looking at her expectantly, what seemed like hours to Kagome must have only been seconds and before she could regain her thoughts and say what she had wanted to, he drew back with his demonic speed and was gone from her sight before she could blink.

Shaking her head she shut the door to her quarters and walked into her conjoining bathroom in a daze. After a warm bath she looked through her clothing. She had only had one outfit, the one that she had been wearing when she ran from Inu Yasha and her previous life. It was worn and needed to be cleaned. Standing in her room she gazed at the mess she had created in a mere week. Hair wrapped in one towel and another wrapped around her body, she quickly made her bed and collected what little she had and placed it away.

Surveying her work she noticed an armoire at the end of the room she had not noticed in her time at the castle thus far. She wondered how should could have missed something so beautiful in its craftsmanship. Then she recalled the days and realized she was never in her room alone, or for that matter in her room unless to sleep.

Shrugging her shoulders to no one but herself she made her way to the large piece of furniture. Opening it slowly as if something would jump out at her she was amazed to find it full of beautiful robes and dress garments.

Looking through all the fine fabric and colors, Kagome couldn't help but be drawn to a beautiful silver ensemble. Wrapping it around her now air-dried body she looked in the mirror and was surprised with what she saw.

Her skin was glowing in it and her blue hair and eyes shown out against its metallic color. Running a comb through her hair she tied it into an extravagant up-do and placed a pearl hairpiece she found on her dresser securely into it. Pulling out a charcoal like product she lined her eyes lightly and made her eyelid smoky. Taking in her final appearance she smiled at herself. She had never looked so beautiful, as a human she was pretty, but as a demon she was breathtaking.

Pulling herself away from the mirror, Kagome entered the hall and glided her way to the dinning room for breakfast. As she rounded the stairs she could hear Rin's angelic voice ringing through the empty castle and regaling Sesshomaru with the different activities she and Kagome accomplished through out the week while he was away.

Entering the dinning hall she smiled as she saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen and look her up and down from head to toe. Rin turned seeing Sesshomaru's attention was taken away from her and gasped.

"Kagome!" the little girl squealed, "You look so pretty. Will Kagome teach Rin to make Rin look as Kagome does?"

Laughing lightly, Kagome nodded and took her place next to Rin across from Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru sees you have found the clothing left in your room." Kagome nodded and tilted her head to the side as she waited for him to continue. "This Sesshomaru feels that this clothing is much more appropriate for a young female demon."

Rolling her eyes Kagome nodded, only to spare herself a lecture she could feel brewing. Luckily before Sesshomaru could continue, the food was brought in and the three began to eat heartily.

…..

Kagome bathed in the sun as Rin ran around her and collected flowers. Rin had decided since Sesshomaru had returned she should make him a flower crown like Kagome had taught her. Laughing at the thought of Sesshomaru with a flower crown on his head, Kagome agreed and joined Rin that afternoon in the garden.

Closing her eyes for a moment she quickly opened them when the sun that had been caressing her face was blocked by a shadow.

Sesshomaru stood next to her, his arms crossed in his sleeves as he stood and watch Rin run like a bee in a zigzag motion across the open space gathering flowers. Staring up at him Kagome realized how entranced he was by the young human child, smiling she gently tugged on his robe that was billowing in the light breeze.

Sesshomaru looked down at the new demon with slight disgust and raised a questioning eyebrow. Kagome smiled and patted the ground next to her. The demon Lord looked back to his charge and after a few moments Kagome did too.

Suddenly the light that had been blocked by Sesshomaru again danced across Kagome's face and her hair blew out as with a slight swoosh the demon Lord was at her side cross-legged in an instant.

Smiling Kagome called Rin over with her collection of flowers. The three sat together as Kagome and Rin taught Sesshomaru how to make the flowers into a crown. While he struggled with the concept at first, Sesshomaru was a quick learner and finished his before the other two were even half way completed.

Sesshomaru waited patiently while the two females completed their crowns. Rin giggled as she placed hers on her head and exclaimed that she was now a flower princess. The demon Lord patted her head, but as he withdrew his hand the small girl grabbed it.

"Rin believes that Sesshomaru should place his crown on his head as Rin has and be King of the flowers." Kagome laughed at the thought and her eyes widened as big as saucers and the demon Lord placed the ring of flowers on his head.

Picking up her crown, Sesshomaru placed it on Kagome's head, her eyes still large and her mouth slightly open. "Rin thinks now that Kagome is also wearing a crown she is Queen of the flowers!"

Rin jumped up suddenly and danced around them as happy as any child Kagome had ever seen. Looking to Sesshomaru Kagome smiled, however in an instant his crown was in her lap and he had disappeared.

That evening Kagome and Rin ate dinner without Sesshomaru. He had locked himself in the West Wing and had yet to come out after their afternoon in the sun. Shaking her head Kagome wondered how one could spend so much time alone. She realized she must still have a great deal of humanity in her because she knew she would go stir crazy if she were in the palace alone.

After spending the rest of the evening together, Kagome got Rin ready for bed and tucked her in for the night. Gently kissing the young girls forehead, she turned to leave the room, turning down the lights, but leaving the fire ablaze.

"Kagome?" she heard Rin's voice ask. Turning back to face the young girl Kagome nodded for Rin to continue. "Will you stay forever? You make Rin happy."

Smiling and gently placing a hand on Rin's check Kagome promised to stay as long as she was welcome.

Again heading for the door, Kagome saw Sesshomaru disappear from it as she neared the doorframe. Closing the door behind her she followed the direction he had fled in, shaking her head along the way. Why was he keeping his distance? She was no longer in heat, he had returned, and after the fun they had had in the garden that afternoon, why was he acting to strange?

Kagome halted at the doors that signified the West Wing, the "Forbidden Wing". Knocking gently on the door she could hear rustling behind it, but no one came to answer. Knocking again, Kagome waited patiently. After a few minutes of no one coming to the door she tried to handle, only to find it unlocked. However, as soon as she opened the door and inch she was pressed against the wall with and angry demon Lord glaring daggers.

His entire body was pressed against hers and she couldn't help but feel a little turned on, even though she was probably second away from her death. After a few moments Sesshomaru's grasp around her neck loosened, "Do not ever enter Sesshomaru's quarters unless invited."

Kagome was trembling under him. She had never been as scared as she was in that moment. Even when fighting Naraku, she had never been that close to death. It was an exhilarating and terrifying feeling. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I will never enter you quarters." She stated.

At that moment her world started spinning as Sesshomaru crashed his lips onto hers. Startled her first reaction was to pull back, pressing herself closer to the wall, but that just caused Sesshomaru to press himself harder against her. Hormones taking over she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. Her arms snaked around his neck and she melted into his strong arms.

Before she knew what had begun, she heard the door next to her slam and she was left weak kneed and gasping for air. Holding a hand to her fast beating heart she placed the other hand on the wall as she guided herself back to her quarters and for a night of vivid dreams.

Author's Note: Well, I know it has been a long time... BUT... I did give you a long chapter AND there was even some action! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot.

The Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 5

Kagome lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Light was starting to shine through the windows and her eyes were glazed over saucers. Blinking at the offending light, the young demoness rolled to her side, her back to outside world. Her delicate hand moved to her lips, even though it had been hours she could still feel the brutal caress Sesshomaru had bestowed on her.

Letting out a small puff of air, Kagome sat up and stared around the room. Even though the kiss had been harsh it had woken a feeling in her no one ever had. All the kisses she had shared with Inu Yasha, delicate, loving, needing, none could add up to this one. Thinking of Inu Yasha made her grimace, the stupid git, choosing that clay carcass, over hers. Sighing, she stood and with more grace then she had ever shown, glided into the bathroom. She was angry at herself, for the spite she felt towards the hanyou. She was confused as to what had happened between her and Sesshomaru the previous night. She couldn't contain the new urges her demon transformation was providing her. She was lost. And this aggravated her more than anything.

Turning on the water, she sat on the edge of the tub and waited for it to fill. Watching the water slowly rush to take up the empty space Kagome began to feel more at ease. Once the water was to a satisfactory level she threw her clothing to the ground and slid into the tub. The liquid surrounded her, gently caressing her skin. A small smile graced her lips. Tilting her head back she raised a foot turning the water to stop.

Engorging her lungs with air Kagome fell beneath the water with a small splash. She could hear her heart beat echoing through the water. It called to her and lulled her into a calmness she had not felt in a long time. Opening her eyes underwater she twitched as a shadow cascaded over her. Her eyes fought through the layer of water to focus on two golden orbs staring at her. Her brain finally registering recognition propelled her from her submerged state, causing her to take in a gulp of water as she let out a deafening scream.

Chocking and sputtering, Kagome grabbed the nearest thing to try and cover herself. When she was finally able to breathe she bellowed, "What the hell to you think you are doing in here?"

"This is my house, this Sesshomaru needs permission from no one to go where he so pleases." The demon Lord stood before here, arms crossed against his chest, his signature stoic face in place. "This Sesshomaru would also appreciate it, if you would release his garment from the water."

Raising an eyebrow at his odd request Kagome looked down, only to realize that the nearest thing she had grabbed to cover herself had been Sesshomaru's robe. Giggling in an unnerved fashion and lightening speed Kagome threw his robe out of the bath and made her way across the room to wrap her body in a towel that she had laid out.

Securing the towel she turned to face the demon Lord, but she was faced with an empty bathroom. Her mouth hanging slightly agape, she stalked into her bedroom to find it unoccupied as well. Plopping down on the bed all Kagome could do was shake her head.

"The nerve of him to come in unannounced. Even if it is place." Kagome spoke out loud. Shaking her head once again she came to the realization that her bath was now lost due to the water probably being cold. Angry at her interrupted her time she stood and dressed.

Placing a navy kimono on she tied a silver obi belt decorated in embroidered light blue flowers around her narrow waist. She expertly tied up her hair and again applied the minimal makeup that was available to her. Looking at herself she couldn't help but once again take in her beauty. However, her beautiful blue eyes didn't shine quite the way they used too. Shrugging her shoulders Kagome stepped away from the mirror and opened the door of her room to traipse around the castle.

It was still early and the servants were just beginning to accomplish their tasks. As she entered the kitchen one servant apologized that breakfast was not ready, for they didn't know that she would be up this early. Smiling a genuine smile, Kagome told her servant girl not to worry as she would prepare a light morning meal for herself. After a short struggle, the servant finally allowed Kagome access to the kitchen in order to make something for herself.

Kagome was not used to people waiting on her, and even thought she was in the house of the Lord of the West, it didn't change the fact that she could take care of herself. Toasting some bread and finding jam to put on it she stood in the kitchen eating her minimal meal. The jam was some of the best she had ever had and she knew the bread had been made fresh the day before. While she did miss the modern inventions of her time, there were some things she loved about the Feudal Era, such as the food.

Her hunger satisfied she decided to go out into the garden. Following the beautiful path, she came across a tree that overlooked a small creek surrounded by long soft grass. She placed herself at the foot of the tree and leaned back against its rough trunk. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts once again wander to the kiss Sesshomaru had bestowed on her, and then to their strange encounter this morning.

Her hair raised as she felt someone approaching and she straightened her back. Throwing her eyes open she took in non other than Sesshomaru's form. They locked stares for a moment before he sat down gently next to her. After minutes of silence and both of them staring straight ahead unwilling to look at the other Kagome broke the silence.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"..."

"I can sit her all day and ask you that question until you answer."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, there was a hate in his eyes. "I have no answer for you, I do not know what came over this Sesshomaru."

"Well at least you said something." Kagome let a small smile grace her lips, feelings as if getting him to speak was a small accomplishment.

"You are a strange creature. You were once human, but are now full demon, however, you still possess your human qualities."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Here she was sitting next to Sesshomaru and he was almost being civil.

"However, how much you care for others will be your ultimate weakness." Sesshomaru added.

Kagome let out a small puff of air, well there went the moment. Just when she thought he was starting to at least act as though she wasn't the scum of the earth he had to continue to speak.

"I think it is my ultimate strength. Do you forget Sesshomaru, that if not for my compassion you would no longer be of this world?"

"I did not ask for your help wench."

"I didn't say that you did, I am simply stating that the qualities you dislike in me are the qualities that saved you."

"I will not thank you again for bestowing your abilities to save my life."

"Don't you get it Sesshomaru, I don't care if you say thank you, I want you to treat me as the equal I am."

"Though you are no longer human, you will never be this Sesshomaru's equal, firstly you are a female. And females let emotion run their lives. This Sesshomaru has no need for get tangled in a woman's web."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She stood and pointed a finger in his face screaming, "I AM NOT BENEATH YOU SIMPLY BECAUSE WE DO NOT HAVE THE SAME PARTS!"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slightly wider as he took her in. She was a force to be reckoned with, but no one, NO ONE stood up to Sesshomaru and talked to him in such a tone. Standing gracefully he towered over her giving her a look that would have had a normal demon running from him.

"Never raise your voice to this Sesshomaru." He took a step closer to her as he said this.

"I will do what I please you ass, I'm not someone you can just expect to bend to your every will."

"While you are staying in my company, you will do as I say." Sesshomaru took another step towards her, but Kagome had no intentions of backing down.

"Then I will leave and you will not have to worry about what I do or say."

Turning the blue haired demoness started to walk away. But she was pulled back and turned to face an enraged Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru did not say you could leave."

"A guest always has the right to leave Sesshomaru, I am your GUEST not your PRISONER."

Kagome made move to pull away, but his grip was steadfast. "You say you are compassionate, you would leave Rin, even though you promised to stay as long as you are welcome?"

Kagome opened her eyes and mouth in disbelief, he had overheard, and he was using it against her. She could not believe it, and angered flowed through her like she had never felt before.

"I can't believe you would pull that card. What do you want from me Sesshomaru, you believe me lower than you, hate my qualities, use them against me and expect me to stay."

"Rin needs a female in her life. You are a female and you have no place else to go."

His words hit hard. She couldn't leave Rin, for she had grown attached to the girl in the short time she had spent here and he was right she did not have anyplace else to go. Feeling defeated her shoulders hunched and she turned and made her way slowly back to the palace.

Sesshomaru stood and watched her retreated figure. She had spark to her and was willing to stand up to him. Something people rarely did without losing their life. But something in the way she had retreated pulled at him. He didn't like that she didn't continue to put up a fight. He didn't want to break her, he rather enjoyed verbally sparring with her. He didn't understand her, or the effect she had on him, but he knew he wanted to keep her around, if at least to better understand her.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. More to come soon.


End file.
